


The Ugliest of Holiday Sweaters

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Competition, Cute, Everyone is amused except Tony, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Peter loves his two dads, Pre-Relationship, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: The Annual Avengers Ugly Holiday Sweater Party hosted by Tony Stark is joined by a newcomer to the group- a Doctor Stephen Strange. He makes quite the splash and Tony just can't have that. Not athisparty. So, he pays the doc a little visit.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Ugliest of Holiday Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get the point of ugly Christmas sweaters, but to each their own I guess. 
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 11: Ugly Christmas Sweater**

Ugly Holiday Sweater parties were some of Tony's favorites, mostly because he always won the contest for ugliest sweater. Perks of being a creative genius and an engineer. This year's sweater was something special. It was pine green with that elf from that one Christmas movie kids seemed to love - the one who loved Santa but who was actually a regular human instead of an elf – plastered in the middle of it. In white blocky letters it read _”I KNOW HIM!”_ and other elf quotes. To finish it off, Tony put little twinkling Christmas lights all around it. Then he installed a little speaker device and programmed the quotes on the shirt into it so that the shirt would be constantly screaming in the horrible elf voice. 

It was bound to win the hearts of ugly Christmas sweater enthusiasts everywhere.

He opened the door to more of his friends, all donning various ugly sweaters, and accepted the gifts and food they brought. Rhodey's triple chocolate cake was the most well-received by Tony because that thing was sin and a savior. It was so damn good. 

“Tony, what are you even wearing? That thing is hideous!” The reaction he was hoping for. Especially from one of this year's judges. 

“Thank you, Honey Bear. I made it myself.” More and more guests arrived (though nowhere near the amount he used to have over to his place in Malibu), Tony scoping out any sweaters that might compete with his. Only Peter's came close, and he still felt his was the clear winner. His prize was in the bag. He was certain.

“Hey, Doctor Strange!” Greetings followed Peter's excited one, Tony turning from his glass of soda water to see what the wizard doctor wearing. This was the first year Stephen was attending one of these, and usually, people kept it pretty tame when it was their first time. He remembered the weak-ass ones Steve and Sam wore when they first came, and he figured someone as put together as Stephen wouldn't be caught dead in something truly hideous.

To his utter surprise and shock, Stephen was indeed wearing one of the more hideous sweaters Tony has ever seen; and he's seen quite a few. 

“Now _that_ is truly an ugly Christmas sweater.” Tony crossed his arms and glared at Harley. 

“Easy.” Amused expressions were turned on him. Look, he didn't mind competition – in fact, he craved it – but this sweater happened to be an Iron Man-themed one. So, well, while it was an ugly sweater, he still felt he needed to defend it a little. 

All the Avengers had ugly sweaters out there for super fans to collect (some of them were rather ugly, actually), but they made it a rule none of them could wear someone's ugly sweater in the competition. Stephen Strange was not an Avenger, which meant Tony couldn't even disqualify him for wearing it. Nat sidled up to him and nudged his side. He tore his eyes away from the yellow and red monstrosity Peter was apparently gushing over to Nat's arched brow and mischievous blue eyes. Which he leveled with a look.

“Don't even start, Nat.” Scott and his family arrived and the party was able to get started.

(And Tony was _not_ bitter when Stephen freaking Strange won the contest with a clean sweep. Nope.)

“Merlin!” It was a week since the party and Tony had a little surprise of his own. If the doctor thought he could just show up Tony at his own party and get away with it, well, he couldn't be to blame for what happened. What had to happen. It was only right.

“Hey, Mister Stark!” Peter? Since when did the kid start paying Doctor Who visits? He stepped into the room Peter's voice came from, the two of them having tea and looking over a book. Peter was excited to see him, as he normally was, but Stephen's expression was quickly morphing into one of disgust and shock. Good.

“What-”

“Like it? Made it myself. Well, with a little help. But I mostly made it.” Stephen was up and rounding the table. Tony puffed his chest up as fiery blue eyes clawed him to pieces. Burned him to ashes.

“ _Why?!_ ” Peter too was coming over, though he didn't look like he might skin Tony alive on the spot. Not that he minded the look, now that he thought about it. There must be something wrong with him because in the face of an angry wizard who could definitely bring Tony's worst fears to life if he wanted to, he merely felt shivers down his spine and the rabbit pace of his heart.

Yep. Something really wrong with him.

“Someone showed up at the annual Avengers Ugly Sweater Christmas Party sporting the latest in Iron Man merchandise and swept the floor with the host. So, well, I figured I could do the same. Now, Pete, which sweater is uglier: this one, or the one Stephen wore?” Stephen groaned and shook his head, but he ignored him in favor of modeling the sweater for Peter. The boy looked like it was already Christmas.

“I really like both of them. Can I have one of these? I'm already getting the Iron Man one.” Tony glanced down at the snug blue sweater, the hideous necklace thingy Stephen wore the main attraction of this masterpiece (with an actual glowing green light coming from it), little green, white, and orange mandala things patterned all over the sweater. It also said 'Doctor Strange' across the front in bold red letters. Honestly, he felt this was uglier.

Maybe it needed some more lights. Or noise? He could figure it out.

“No. This thing is getting burned. Or banished from this dimension. Erased from the memories of anyone who has seen it. I swear, Tony Stark...” He beamed up at the fuming wizard.

“I think that would be about...three billion people.” At the same moment, Peter turned his phone around, the post Tony made minutes before coming over on display. Damn. He looked good in the sweater, actually. Maybe that was the problem; he was too good-looking for an ugly sweater.

“That's- You-” Stephen stormed off, Tony and Peter falling against each other in laughter.

(A year later and Peter had one of his own officially made, the boy beaming between Stephen and Tony for a family holiday photo. All wearing each other's ugly Christmas sweaters, of course. And it got the most likes of any picture Tony posted. Well, except for the cliché _'he said yes'_ post he made a couple months later...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
